


AC Rogue Scenes

by GothicWolf03



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Funny, I was curious, Shay all over the place, Strong Language, major cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicWolf03/pseuds/GothicWolf03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Shay Cormac reacting to all the stupid things he could have said in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chevalier Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I just replayed the AC Rogue storyline a while ago, and I just can't believe all the things happening to Shay. And most scenes I'm just sitting there like, "What are you doing? React to that, dammit!" Annnnnd that's how this was born XD
> 
> Shay is VERY ooc in this fic, just to put that out there--he's basically crazy hilarious. I'm still working on other short scenes for the time being, but if anyone has ideas for gameplay scenes, let me know ;)
> 
> Warning: Don't read if you haven't seen the gameplay for Rogue.

“Where the hell were you two!?” Le Chevalier yelled, angrily stepping closer to the two assassins that entered through the clearing while his own men tended to the injured.

“We were out hunting,” Shay calmly replied, clearly not worried about the Frenchman’s vehement attitude. He looked to all the bodies of their comrades, and his friend Liam kneeled to one in front of them. “What happened here?”

“My men were attacked by some English sea dogs!” Le Chevalier heatedly complained.

“Why Captain Joseph, couldn’t you fight them all off by yourself like you’re always saying?” The Irishman joked, gesturing Liam to join in, but the red-head only brushed his arm off in warning.

Le Chevalier fumed, encircling the impudent assassin that dared insult him. “It is Captain Louis-Joseph Gauthier, Chevalier de la Verendrye—”

Shay scoffed to himself, openly laughing in front of him while the others fearfully back away from the two. “Yeah, like I’d ever pronounce that entire long-arse name! Who named you, your mother?”

“Shay,” Liam warned.

Next thing Shay knew it, the irritated Frenchman began lecturing him about not taking his assassin tenets seriously, getting all up in his face while spitting out ridiculous words. Shay stepped back every time, trying to prevent the spit from landing on his face as Le Chevalier practically foamed at the mouth.

“Them’s pretty words, Chevalier, but I don’t feel too free at the moment,” the Irish assassin finally said.

“Well then feel educated, urgh!”

Shay reeled from the harsh punch that collided with his face, causing the young man to stumble from the powerful impact. He wiped blood dripping down his chin, getting up from the snow-covered ground with his fists at the ready.

“You irresponsible wretch!” Le Chevalier screamed.

His eyes widened from the insulting name, suddenly retracting his fists as he firmly stood up. “The hell did you call me?”

“What the hell are you doing? This wasn’t in—”

Shay held his hand up, immediately making the annoying Frenchman cease talking as the Irishman dangerously stepped closer. A wide smile etched across his chiseled face, and before anyone could blink he swiftly knocked out the Frenchman with one hit to the face. He laughed uncontrollably as the Frenchman collided onto the snow without a sound, hands raising by his sides.

“Ha, take that, you bastard!”

Everyone winced as Shay continued barraging the limp body, his kicks and punches drawing bruises and blood to form over Le Chevalier’s body. They also remained in their spots and did nothing as Shay carried the motionless body over his shoulders, and then dumped Le Chevalier into the freezing ocean with a satisfied smile.

“There.” Shay wiped his gloves clean, brown eyes staring off into the distance where an unknown ship was calmly floating. He gestured towards the ship, possessive eyes glaring back at everyone. “That’s my ship, bitches.”


	2. Stealth Mode

Shay grumbled to himself as he remained hidden within the tall foliage, extremely careful in making sure the gang assassins didn’t spot him as they patrolled the area.

_Stupid training. I’m better than all of them bastards._

He briefly strayed out of the grass, revealing himself in the open for a little bit before secretly sneaking off to the other hiding spot by the pond. Suddenly, he felt that familiar whoosh breeze over his hair, and he confusedly ran a hand over it.

“Hm, something feels different,” he muttered to himself. Shay glanced behind him when he was sure no one had heard him, and when he gazed upon his reflection in the pond, he screamed.

Immediately, all gang assassins rushed to where their comrade was hiding, fearful that something bad had happened to him. Hope irritably strutted towards them, pushing her men aside as she stood there with hands on her hips. “Shay, what is the meaning of this? You’re supposed to—”

“Not now, lass! Look at _my hair_!” he cried out, fingers digging through his blond locks while staring at all of them with wide eyes. “I do _not_ look sexy as a blonde.”

She blinked. “So? What does it matter?”

He hysterically gripped at his now blonde hair, fervently shaking his head in denial while looking into the pond. “My gorgeous brown mane . . . Gone!”

Hope awkwardly patted his sobbing back, cringing when he loudly sniffed. “Don’t worry about it too much—”

“Would you fucking stop it already?” Shay yelled, shrugging off her hand. “And who the hell told you to touch me? Why do you keep doing that? I didn’t give you permission—hell I don’t even like you, so stop trying so hard!”

Throughout his moody outburst, Shay had risen from his spot, and his hair magically turned a dark shade of brown again. He gasped from the feeling, smoothing his hair over while peering down at the lake to see his hair return back to normal. “Holy shit! What kind of witchcraft is this?”

Everyone sweat-dropped as Shay kept squatting down and rising back up again repeatedly, giggling like a little child that won a savoring treat as he changed his hair color every time. They didn’t bother telling him that he had failed his training exercise and needed to redo it, instead backing out in silence while the Irishman was too absorbed with his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does his hair change color? *shrugs*


	3. Bar Fight #1 Part 1

The tavern door opened as Shay Cormac calmly entered the lively establishment. He walked with pride, his Templar uniform making him feel more powerful than his grubby assassin clothing ever did for him. As he was making his way towards the counter to converse with the bartender about hidden outposts, a street thug roughly shouldered him to the side, and the bastard didn’t even move on quietly.

No, the little devil had the _gall_ to accuse Shay for being in his way, so he pushed the Templar again into the arms of another gang thug, who then shoved the Irishman to the ground in front of the crowd watching from the sidelines.

Shay growled from the evil laughs coming from the men who harassed him, and with enough effort he got up, eyes dangerously locking onto the thugs.

“You bastards messed with the wrong man. You think you can waltz in here and own the place? And then you go accusing an innocent man just getting a pint of ale, minding his own business? You’re all bunch of pussies!” He manically laughed, withdrawing his swords to stab at the men in orange uniform.

All of the thugs screamed like little girls, grabbing onto their butts to prevent the sword from jabbing them. They cried while running around in circles, some head-butting each other and collapsing onto the ground. Others begged for mercy, knees drawing out in front of them with hands clasped in front.

Shay only grinned, sheathing the cutlass into their skulls and pushing their corpses onto the ground. He laughed, placing his swords back in their rightful place before casually strolling towards the counter.

The bartender nervously wiped the dirty mug, gulping when the Templar approached him. “W-w-what will you have, sir?”

“Just a pint,” Shay shrugged, thanking the man for the ale as he downed the glass in one gulp. Wiping his mouth, he abruptly slammed the mug onto the floor, glass shards scattering everywhere.

With one final look at the bloody place, Shay whistled while heading towards the door, stopping to turn around and hold his fingers high in the air for everyone to see, forming two peace signs. “I just did that. Cormac out!”


	4. Bar Fight #1 Part 2

_I need . . . to catch my breath . . ._

Shay groaned from the blistering pain in his lungs, frustrated when the culprit he had been chasing after escaped from his clutches. He didn’t understand why he had been off his game lately; he was going to have to train harder than ever if he wanted to rid the colonies of those damned assassins.

“I should’ve paid more attention to my training when I was in the brotherhood. Oh well, nothing like a good ale to calm my mind,” he concluded, entering the nearest tavern to ask for drinks.

He rubbed at his sweaty forehead, listening to the violin tunes serenating the room. Everyone curiously peered his way before resuming with their conversations and other games.

While walking, some asshole rudely bumped into his shoulder, causing Shay to stumble back in alarm. “Watch where you’re going,” the man growled, staggering towards the door in a disorderly fashion.

The Templar’s eyes widened; grabbing the man’s shirt, he wasted no time in slamming the drunken man on top of an unoccupied table. He ignored the man’s strained cries, applying more pressure. “Don’t fucking tell me what to do! Do you know who I am? I am Shay Patrick badass Cormac, a Templar under the Colonial Rite. I can tell you what to do, filthy bastard.”

“You’re crazy!” The street thug whistled for his friends, and soon they were all cornering the Irishman on all sides.

Shay grinned, quickly withdrawing his flintlock pistols and openly firing at every one of them, rolling out of the way when they tried tackling him. He didn’t forget about the leader as his eyes made their way towards the flash of the man's yellow shirt; the ruffian by now was trying to escape the scene.

The leader screamed when a large foot held him down onto the floor, face squished against the wooden floorboard. “You didn’t fight fairly!”

“I can damn well do whatever I want.” He fired the last bullet into the man’s skull, grimacing from the crimson marks staining all over his leather boots. “Bullocks, not on my favorite pair!”


	5. Everyone Magically Follows Shay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that whenever I sail towards a settlement, the others are already there before me? Doesn't make any sense X'D

He didn’t know how they always managed to track him down, considering he had briefly talked with his mentors for only a few minutes before sailing out to every desired location. In less than half an hour, everyone manages to always arrive before him. Always.

 _But don’t I usually sail before them?_ He confusedly pondered to himself, scratching his shaggy hair as he climbed up the lengthy stairs to meet with Achilles at the fort. However, the Irishman froze in his tracks when Liam’s head came into view.

Shay pointed an accusing finger at his friend, skin going pale. “Weren’t you waiting on the _Morrigan_ at the docks?”

Liam narrowed his eyes at his stark mad friend, concern flitted across his features. “What?”

“Don’t look at me like that, Liam. I literally sailed with you all the way here to Anticosti!” Shay picked at his long hair, pacing around so much a dirt hole was forming underneath him. “What is this? What’s happening around here!?”

His friend gently laid a hand on his shoulder. “Easy, Shay. Why don’t we meet with the others?”

_“Others!?”_

While his friends were busy discussing the Manuscript and its hidden language, Shay’s mind was on to more important matters—well, matters that he deemed were important. Now, how is it that every assassin present manages to arrive before him? He was supposed to meet with Achilles; no one but him and Achilles were supposed to be here on the island.

 _I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I sail out in time, with my best mate, yet everyone beats me._ _Wait, Liam said something . . ._

“We learned that Lawrence Washington sent out the Manuscript,” Shay added in, relieved to see that no one noticed him lost in thought. He then let Achilles and Hope comment on the wealthy Templar, staying quiet while going back to the drawing board. _Maybe I should sail with all of them, keep a sharp eye on them . . ._

“Shay,” the said Irishman jumped when Achilles deeply called his name, “figure out what it is and find Washington. And when you do . . . learn all you can.”

“Beg your pardon?”

Achilles focused his gaze on the young man. “Something wrong?”

“Oh no, just that you’re asking me to recover something that I know I’ll waste time finding. I know you’re trying to strengthen me, but all of you can easily manage without me.”

Everyone stared flabbergasted at the Irishman, not expecting to hear him say those words in front of their Mentor. No one had ever refused the Mentor, and they curiously watched at what their Mentor had to say about his brash nature.

“ _What_?” Achilles blinked.

Shay laughed. “You can arrive at a place in a blink of an eye, for reasons unknown. While you’re doing that, I will do whatever the hell I can that pleases me. Later bitches.” He mock saluted everyone before gingerly descending down the steps.


	6. The Finnegans

By the drawn window where the harsh light entered from, Shay staggered at the pain in his abdomen, clutching at the bloodied wound underneath the bandages. His head peered up at the elderly couple walking into the dark room, trying to focus on their visage.

“Huh, good to see you’re feeling better,” the stern old man replied.

“Thank you . . . Mister Finnegan, was it?”

“Sweet Mother Mary, have we taken in the village idiot?” Barry coldly replied, gesturing towards his wife.

“Barry!”

Shay blinked, already wanting to punch the guys’ lights out. “Well, I was mortally wounded from a high jump and a gunshot to the chest that could’ve easily killed me. _So sorry_ my mind couldn’t remember your prick-arse name.”

Cassidy held back her husband, offering a warm smile at Shay after giving her husband a rueful glare. “Remember Shay, I’m Cassidy and this is—”

“Barry,” the man quickly interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah . . .” Shay shrugged him off absentmindedly, limping around and telling Cassidy that he didn’t want to trouble them with all they’ve been through, though she sweetly reassured him that it was okay.

“See, he’s a civilized fellow,” she proudly stated back to her husband, fixing the linen sheets on the bed.

“Aye for a clumsy deckhand. Probably fell off his ship half-drunk.”

“BARRY!”

A loud crash downstairs made the elderly couple looks towards the open doorway, both making their way downstairs. Cassidy gently held Shay back, telling him to take it easy before following her husband to where the noise came from.

Shay sighed, carefully making his way towards the oaken table where various documents lay along with a white teacup. He was about to drink from the cup when he heard Cassidy screaming. “What’s going on?” he asked, exiting the room to investigate her scream.

As soon as he arrived on the floor, his heart stopped when he glanced upon Cassidy’s face, the red hand mark visible on the poor old lady’s cheek. Two other assassins proudly loomed over them, but both turned around instantly when they heard Shay enter.

“Now what are you going on about,” he shouted, cringing from the pain in his chest.

“Stay out of this, you fool!”

“Well, I was going to, but now you’ve made things personal . . .”

After roughly beating the ruffians to a bloody pulp, Barry quickly kicked them out, shouting behind them, “And don’t come back! Thank you, Shay. In me younger days, I could have taken them one-handed.”

“And that was when exactly?” Shay muttered to himself. _Bastard wants to hog up all the glory. I’m going to teach him a lesson after I’ve completely healed._

“Here Shay,” Cassidy softly said, kindly offering a set of clothes to the disheveled man.

Barry soon reappeared behind her, handing Shay a bunch of weapons rolled up inside a plaid sheet. “And I assume you’ll be needing these as well.”

Shay accepted the gifts, thanking them before heading back upstairs to change. He eyed the set of blades inside the cloth, a mad glee in his eyes. “I can’t wait to kill again. Guess I can scratch Barry off my list . . . dammit . . ."


	7. Templar Initiation

The room was dimly light when Shay entered, dark eyes observing all of the Templars staring at him. Christopher Gist, the man he had originally saved and his best mate, nodded at him to withdraw his blade. Shay, without question, drew out his sword and gently placed it on the table before the dark silhouette reached closer to the end of the table.

“Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand?”

_Crap what was I supposed to say?_ His mind kept mulling over the right words, but in the end he decided to use what his priest always says whenever he ordained married couples, “I do.”

“And never share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?”

Again he repeated his phrase, glad it had worked the first time.

“And to do so from now until death—whatever the cost?”

“I do,” Shay firmly stated.

After finishing his speech, Haytham appeared into view from the candlelight’s glow, drawing a low gasp from the Irishman as his eyes excitedly watch the Grandmaster nod towards him. “Then we welcome you into—”

“Holy crap, it’s Haytham Kenway!”

Everyone snapped back from the loud outburst, unsure what to do as they watched Shay speed walk behind them with a paper and ink quill in hand. They couldn’t believe he had interrupted the Grandmaster when he was about to instate him into the order, and they curiously watched as Shay stood in front of Haytham.

The Irishman grinned widely, holding out his paper like a little kid. “I’m a major fan, Mr. Kenway. If it’s not too much trouble, I would like your autograph.”

In the background, Charles Lee cursed to himself for not thinking of the idea earlier.

Haytham blinked. “Oh, um, of course.”

Shay could just scream at the top of his lungs as Haytham finished autographing his parchment, awed by the elegant cursive penmanship. _Looks better than my crappy handwriting, though he’s British so . . ._

“Thank you.” Shay gleefully took the paper, adjusting it in his hands before awkwardly taking out an unknown black contraption. “And a selfie?”

“What in blazes is that infernal contraption?” one of them whispered, not understanding what the object’s purpose is.

“Shit, is that a Piece of Eden?” another inquired.

Shay ignored their questions, smiling in the camera with thumbs up, and Haytham smirking in the background before taking the pic. The blinding flash stunned Haytham’s eyes, and he took a moment to adjust to his surroundings before brushing his uniform. “Are you done?”

He nodded. “Just wanted to say thank you, again. Really is an honor—huge fan!” He vigorously shook Haytham’s hand before going back to his spot, glaring at Charles Lee for trying to snatch his paper away. “Hands off, motherfucker.”


	8. Killing Innocents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this was the ONLY thing that caught me off guard with AC Rogue XD

Everyone screamed as they were pushed by the dark-haired man armed with a gun, moving out of the way while watching him chase the unknown suspect up on the rooftops.

“Dammit, stop moving so much!” Shay hissed, trying to aim the shotgun at his target but the man kept prancing around to avoid the gun. In the end, the Irishman gave a heavy sigh before jumping off the roof, using the haystacks as a safe landing.

Spitting hay out of his mouth, the assassin hunter blended in the dark alleyway and searched for the yellow clad assassin that managed to outrun him. His eyes observed the people passing by, careful not to shoot any of them, though he was getting impatient.

When he saw a flicker of yellow passing through the market, Shay wasted no time in pursuing him.

The assassin didn’t acknowledge his presence while he casually strolled past the merchants, eyes roaming around every hidden corner for him. Shay grinned, hiding behind a crate as he pointed his weapon at the moving man. “Gotcha,” he whispered before firing.

He was mentally cheering when the bullet zipped through the air, putting away his loaded gun behind his back. However, the bullet didn’t hit the intended target, for a woman blocked his path. She gave a startled scream before collapsing on the ground, and Shay paled when the corpse didn’t move.

Everyone immediately rushed to her side, checking for a pulse and any other injuries on her body. While they surrounded the body, the assassin briefly looked his way, mock saluting him before sprinting away from the scene.

Shay angrily gave him the finger before he left, nervously running a hand through his hair while observing, from afar, the woman he had just unintentionally shot. “Great, what will I tell the order?”

He closed his eyes and spread his arms out, waiting to be desynchronized. Strangers who passed by him murmured to themselves, thinking he was some crazy, mental person. But Shay could only frown when he felt nothing, his arms falling limply by his sides.

“Why aren’t I back where I was?” He screamed in the air, his gaze locked with the blue sky. “I fucking just killed an innocent woman, yet I’m still here!”

He glared at the shocked faces of the crowd as they backed away from him, and he realized what he had admitted out in the open. Without another word, he withdrew his weapon with break-neck speed and open fired at the crowd, laughing manically as they all fell to the ground. Something popped up in front of him; it was a bunch of white letters floating in the air.

Shay squinted, reading out loud. “Warning: bounty hunters are looking for you! Oh crap.”

The Irishman screamed as three bounty hunters appeared in view, two of them with armor and one tiny soldier in front of them. He backed away slowly, running for his life as they advanced on him.

“Bounty hunters!? In God’s name, why did they ever decide to put bounty hunters in here? I would’ve been perfectly fine with being desynchronized . . . Or let me get away with murder . . .” He huffed, concealing himself inside a red shed as the bounty hunters stupidly left the scene. In a few minutes, everything returned to normal, and Shay quietly exited the shed.

He confusedly stared at where the bounty hunters disappeared from, suddenly laughing afterwards. “Well, that went perfectly well. Bet no assassin can get away with murder like Shay Patrick Cormac.”


	9. Capturing Ships

After his men had successfully beaten the enemy ship, Shay sauntered over onto the deck, arms crossed over his broad chest as he eyed the captured men. He grinned, boots coming in front of the captain. “Looks like you lost this battle. Now, let’s see what I’m going to do with you . . .”

On the screen, various options popped up in front of the Irishman, and he blinked from the sudden reappearance of the visual display. His hands curiously went through the image, startled as they felt nothing but air while the image distorted. “The hell?”

A white arrow randomly went through all of the options, and Shay panicked when the player was about to select ‘Repair the Morrigan’.

“NO! My ship is well maintained; don’t waste your time,” he pleaded. His eyes greedily looked onto the button that said ‘Salvage enemy ship’, wanting to loot all the gold for him and his men. “That one!”

Unfortunately, the player loved to torture the Irishman, and instead of following his orders they chose to invite the enemy crew to join the _Morrigan_. Shay seethed, hating how the enemy were being untied by his men, and they all had bright smiles on their faces as they approached him. “We’re ready to join—”

He instantly killed them all with his sword, stomping on their corpses while screaming at them for ruining his chances of obtaining the loot. His men only stared wide-eyed at his rampage, backing away and busying themselves with cleaning the deck while their captain had a tantrum.

Shay heaved, trying to catch his breath while glaring at the dead corpses with distaste. He threw them all into the ocean before wiping his hands. “Now, to get that loot—WHAT!?”

The enemy ship was already set into flames, sinking to the bottom of the ocean with a loud groan. Shay yelled into the air, cursing the player for causing him intense agony as he pounded his fists on the deck.

One of his men cautiously approached from behind. “Captain, we’re ready to set sail.”

“Nevermind that! Go on without me!” Without listening to his crew, Shay hauled himself over the deck and dove for the treasure that laid at the bottom of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I just choose all three options?


	10. Bar Fight #2 Part 1

Shay wiped away the excess hay stuck to his clothes, hastily swatting the debris onto the floor of the tavern when he entered the place. If it was one thing he hated about hiding inside haystacks was the massive amount of hay getting stuck onto his body, and he loathed it immensely.

_Why can’t they make us land into something better that doesn't stick? Like pillows?_

As he was stalking towards the counter, he turned his head at a drunk couple flirting with one another against a pillar. The woman had obviously giggled at something the soldier said, but then her eyes had followed Shay’s movements, unashamedly admiring him as she diverted her attention away from the man in front of her.

Shay cringed, finding her to be horridly ugly, though he nonetheless nodded her way out of politeness because he was a kind man. Sort of.

But his gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the soldier, who angrily pushed the woman off him and went to harass Shay. His hand was on the Irishman’s shoulder, spinning him around. “Don’t make faces at my girl, or else you’ll be sorry.”

Shay blinked. “Excuse me? _She_ was the one who looked my way, I was simply being nice, so take your anger out on your bitch and leave me alone.”

The woman in the background gasped, offended from the remark as she left the establishment in anger. The man in front of Shay turned red, hissing as he made a swing for the Templar.

Shay simply dodged his fist, raising his eyebrow when the ruffian crashed onto a table, breaking the object in two from his big weight. He didn’t recover from the incident, and Shay only shrugged before ordering his ale, downing the drink in one go before wiping his mouth.

While walking back out of the tavern, Shay retracted his gun and fired at the unconscious man, smirking from the crowd’s gasp as he swaggered out of the place, making his signature peace signs before leaving.


	11. Bar Fight #2 Part 2

“Anyway, your best bet is sailing down to Sleepy Hollow,” the bartender commented, cleaning his dirtied mug before handing Shay his ale. “There’s a rumor going on ‘bout some Headless Horsemen at night.”

Shay nodded, sipping his drink. “Thanks, mate. Appreciated the help.”

After paying the kind man behind the counter, the Templar strolled past the dancing people, thinking about his upcoming mission for the order. Sometimes he felt as if he was the only one taking these missions seriously; he wondered what the other brothers were doing.

He scoffed to himself. _Nothing, cause they don’t get off their lazy arses and help out._

As he walked by, a lady smiled flirtatiously at him, playing with the top of her dress while watching him walk by. Shay awkwardly waved back, though he tried his best to will the image of the ugly woman away.

“Hey!”

The Irishman glanced back, eyebrows narrowing at the man approaching him. “Me?”

“Yeah, you. Whatta doing looking at my wife?”

Shay blinked. “That’s your wife? Sorry, but she was eyeing at me; I was just trying to leave without being rude.”

The old man flared his nostrils, knuckles gripping at the lapels of Shay’s uniform. “Boy, I got something to say to you . . .”

“Um, why don’t we talk about this?”

Half an hour had passed, and Shay wished he had shot himself in the head. He sat there on a chair, listening to the old man sob his heart out next to him, something about being a faithful husband while his wife stayed out late doing God knows what. Although he tried offering sympathetic advice, Shay could just feel the gun brushing against him, wanting him to end this agonizing pain.

_God, the next time he yaps I’m going to end it. Why does he have to stand by while his wife cheats on him? Just kill the darn woman._

“I-I don’t know what I do wrong . . .” the old man sniffed, wiping his drippy nose with his uniform. “I always give her everything, but maybe I’m not good enough—”

“Oh, man up already!” Shay screamed, slamming his fists on the table from having finished listening to his self-loathing. “No wonder she’s out dropping her skirts for other men. You’re such a pussy! No woman wants that; you gotta show her who’s in charge. Be a man!”

The man wiped his eyes. “Yeah, you’re right . . . You’re right!”

Shay nodded approvingly. “You’re damn right I am. Shay Patrick Cormac is always right, get that through your fucking head already!”

He crossed his arms over his chest, grinning when the old man trudged towards his wife and kissed her senseless. She looked at him questioningly after they broke apart, abruptly returning the favor as they made out.

“Ah, next time,” Shay whispered, patting at the gun inside his holster. “Next time . . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I just realized how trigger happy I made him X'D


	12. Gang Assassins Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> Sorry for not uploading; I'm just took my ACT this morning and then midterms are next week, so I was a bit preoccupied. Here are more chapters just for you!
> 
> Also, I'm starting to run out of gameplay scenes, so if anyone would like to recommend some, I'd appreciate it :D

“Careful now, these ruffians can be anywhere. You can draw them out by making noise,” Gist commented, standing on top of the platform over the silent scene.

“Oh I’ve got something better than that . . .”

After Gist abandoned the Irishman to recruit more men for his crew, Shay intently eyed the yellow attires of the gang assassins as they all hid in various hiding places. He mentally laughed inside his head when one of them managed to squeeze themselves inside a tight shed; they thought they could hide from him?

_We’ll see._

Leaping off of the platform, the Templar cautiously stepped out into the open, following the loud hissing noise ringing in his ear, He suddenly stopped when the noise grew louder, sensing an assassin nearby. He used his eagle vision to spot the low-life woman hiding within the bushes; taking out his gun, he fired the firecracker dart into the air.

The woman immediately took the bait, coming out of her hiding spot to find no one in sight. Shay was about to assassinate her with his hidden blades when the firecracker suddenly exploded, making the Irishman scream in the air as the woman was blown away back into the bushes, not once coming out from the tall grass.

“AH!” Shay yelled from all the noises, trying his best to safely get across without letting the colorful flares land onto his clothing and start a spark.

The Irishman quickly cut at the rope, swinging into the air and landing on the roof when a few assassins curiously walked towards the last place they heard him. Without saying anything, Shay retracted his berserk bomb, and threw the gadget at the group of assassins.

Everyone started butchering one another, driving their blades through each other before dying on spot. Shay nodded in appreciation, taking in the mindless bodies who were not in control of their movements.

He looked away from all the dead bodies when he heard another hissing sound coming from behind him, and he grinned at the head peeking from the hay cart. Shay put away his gun, his hands swaying back and forth before jumping.

“WEEEEEE!”

He toppled over the body with arms stretched out, wasting no time in sticking his blade through the man’s torso. Getting out of the cart, he brushed away at the straws of hay on his suit, loading his rifle.

“Die Templar!” a male screech said from behind.

Startled, Shay open fired at the barrel, blinking from the small explosions that instantly killed the assassin that almost drew near him. He stared open-mouthed at the smoke rising from the spot, fire licking across the road just a few feet away from him.

“Damn,” he whispered, “I do make my own luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look at the cheats in your settings, there is an option called Big Mouth. Pretty hilarious cheat in the gameplay; I always crack up from Shay's comments X'D


	13. Gang Assassins Part 2

The Templar silently observed from above the rooftops at the enormous gang outpost in front of him, sneering at the assassin symbol embedded on the orange flag. Even if he did join the Templars, Shay felt that these assholes didn’t deserve to be called true assassins, not when they ignored the creed and harassed innocent people to their liking.

“Now, to find their leader . . .” The dark-haired man used his Eagle Vision to locate the strange hissing noise, stepping from ledge to ledge to better hear the snake voice while he looked in every hiding spot.

The noise increased, growing louder with every step he took. Shay covered his ears, cringing from the noise. “Damn, why does it have to hurt like hell!?”

His Eagle Vision detected a gold figure in front of him, and before he had time to react, the leader threw a smoke bomb onto the ground in front of him and fled the area.

“Ack!” Shay accidentally inhaled the smoke, coughing profusely. “Just fucking perfect! Of course you’d run away like a pussy!”

After following the leader’s trail, the Irishman scratched his head when he heard nothing—not the hissing sound that made his ears bleed out nor the leader’s footsteps anywhere. He huffed, activating his Eagle Vision while walking to the other side of the town.

_Are you kidding me? How is he on this side when I saw him go right? Fucking sorcery is what it is . . ._

He kept surveying the area for over an hour now, dodging the wandering eyes of the other gang assassins skeptically watching his every move. The vibrations became louder, and Shay climbed on top of a building to better see the leader nervously strolling into the narrow alleyways.

Withdrawing his rifle, he placed the sleep darts inside the gun, hoping to finally slow down his movements and then end his life. As he was about to fire, he released a pained groan from the bullet hitting against his shoulder, eyes wildly glancing at the sniper on the roof.

“You kidding me!?” Shay fired the dart at him for good measure, sighing when the man immediately dropped onto the floor. Although, his loud cry instantly alerted the leader, who had fired at him with his own pistol before disappearing. “Bullocks!”

 _I’m wasting time._ The Irishman ruffled at the hay inside the cart, clicking his tongue in distaste when his enemy wasn’t hiding in there. _Spent almost two hours looking for the son of a bitch._

He distinctly heard that snake noise again, feeling his blood boil in anger at finally tracking down the asshole who ruined his day. The target blinked from his presence when he turned a corner, trying to withdraw his pistol before Shay could counter.

“Oh fuck no, you’re going down!” Shay rapidly fired at the man, laughing when he successfully lodged a bullet inside his shoulder. He was about to fire again when he realized he had run out of bullets, the empty click resounding in his ears. “Shit. Come back!”

The Templar wasn’t going to let him get away again; he quickly drew up his mask to avoid the fumes from getting into his nose, making a sharp right turn while the leader ran around the market. Using his Eagle Vision, Shay was relieved to find that the prick did in fact take the route he had hoped the man would take, so he casually sat on a bench, waiting for the ruffian to show up.

The gang leader heaved, slowly walking out into the open with few people passing him. He failed to see the grinning Templar casually sitting between two people, and before he could move another step, the man lifelessly tumbled onto the floor with blood spilling out of his head.

“HELL YES!” Shay cried in pure happiness, ignoring the shouts from the townsfolk as they abandoned him and called for help. “TAKE THAT BITCH!”


	14. Le Chasseur Boss

“Shay! It has been so long. Were you on a special mission?” The Frenchman taunted, calmly moving to the other side of the room.

“Yes, from Achilles.”

Le Chasseur narrowed his eyes, smiling widely. “How interesting! So am I.”

Shay dodged at the sword trying to cut at him, readying his own swords to parry at the Frenchman, trying to reason with the assassin, but it proved futile when the Frenchman only spat hateful words at him. He shouted, letting his steel blade meet with Chasseur’s before grasping the man’s wrists and throwing him aside, causing the assassin to crash into a barrel.

The whole fight lasted only a few short minutes, with both Shay and Le Chasseur kicking and spitting at one another. Shay reeled from the strong punch against his face, wiping at it before slashing his sword against the assassin. Shay easily disarmed the Frenchman when he tried to attack again, kicking the man’s sword aside before diving his blade repeatedly through his chest. “Take that, you arse!”

The room was surrounded in a blinding white light, and the noises from outside the burning fort faded into the background; it was only Shay and Le Chasseur amidst the weird DNA codes in the distance.

The Frenchman sighed, weakly lifting his head as blood soaked through his shirt. “You were always good at your business, Shay.”

“As were you. Tell me, what are you doing inland?”

“Special weapons . . . poisonous gases to use against colonial authorities. I am merely a delivery man.” With that final statement, Le Chasseur leisurely fell on his side, eyes closed and hands remaining motionless.

“Really? That’s it?” Shay asked disbelievingly, staring wide eyed from the corpse. “No insults? No ‘Oh, you worthless scum, working for the Templars to spread mass destruction’ speech? I don’t know if I should feel offended or not . . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another after this one, and then we'll see what else :D


	15. Hope's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I might be out of order, but oh well. I'll probably adjust it later; I just wanted to post this immediately!

“Ah!” Hope cried in pain, clutching at her abdomen before falling onto her knees with the bottle in her hand.

Shay roughly pried the item from her hands, shoving her aside as he drank from it, releasing a choked sigh before discarding the bottle. His eyes felt blurry, and he let his entire body fall onto the ground, though his arms supported his own massive weight. He couldn’t hear her rambling, for his ears were still popped from the big leap when he had assassinated her.

“Then why—” he growled, trying to process bits of her information.

“To give Liam time to leave . . . Soon, Chevalier will be on his way to the precursor sight . . .”

“I will stop him,” Shay vowed, narrowing his eyes.

“He will see you coming. Pity, you had so much potential,” Hope softly replied.

Shay jumped up from the hand that cupped his face, slowly backing away while she tried to lean close to him. At this, Shay shoved her hand away, causing the startled woman to yelp in alarm when he abruptly stood up.  “Are you fucking kidding me? What did I just go over, lass? I did NOT give you permission to touch me. You’d think I would just fall for you in an instant? I know I’m drop dead gorgeous, but please, you’re not my type.”

“Shay—”

He shrugged off her comment, cringing as he wiped off at the area where she caressed his cheek, as if something slimy and icky had touched him. “Why does everyone want to force us together? God, you were in charge of those arses that terrorized the colonies; you wanted to fucking kill every civilian—you’re fucking evil for God’s sake, so why the hell does no one understand that? Just cause you're the only female character in the game? Ha! And don’t get me started on the whole ‘you had potential’ shit. Bitch please!”

Hope whined, trying to move her paralyzed body so she could see him better. “D-don’t be like that. I-I didn't know about—”

He held his hand up to shut her up, turning around and crossing his arm over his broad chest. “You really expect me to believe that for the few years I've been with the Templars, you never knew what your men were doing? Do you hear how stupid you sound right now? Why the hell are you still breathing—just croak and die already!”

When he heard no more pitiful cries escape from her lips, Shay curiously glanced back to where Hope stopped moving, a wide smile stretched across his rugged features. “Finally, and I thought the bitch would never die.”

A hand had clasped onto his ankle, and Shay instantly retracted his flintlock and fired bullets into her body while screaming, “HELL NO! MOTHERFUCKER, DIE ALREADY!” at the top of his lungs, and Hope’s body spiraled into all directions from the impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this for so long. It feels good ;)
> 
> I'm also curious, what's your favorite scene so far?


End file.
